


Seconds vs. Stereotypes

by humanalias, Rammy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanalias/pseuds/humanalias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammy/pseuds/Rammy
Summary: Transformers of both factions have a soft spot for all kinds of dirty rumors, no matter how true they are. And Jazz and Starscream almost encourage the personal rumor mill.





	Seconds vs. Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Заместители против стереотипов](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459353) by Джазз aka Mister Green. 



> This small story was really hard to translate - I wanted so badly to keep specific style of the author. I hope we with humanalias made it right ^__^

The Autobot base was buzzing. But it was always buzzing like that at lunchtime. Someone’d sit in someone’s place, someone’d take an extra cube, someone’d do something with additives, or someone’s faceplate wasn’t happy enough.

The saboteur sat across from Prowl. Both Autobots talked sweetly, almost touching faceplates. Jazz was smiling pleasantly, Prowl had a little more life in him than usual, even gesturing twice with his glass of energon. The “bosses’” table stood apart, and it was always animated with discussions of recent battles, future plans, super-secret speculations, and that kind of completely uninteresting nonsense. Prime hadn’t come for dinner, in a one-on-one with Teletraan, seemingly to have super-important talks with Cybertron. 

Jazz laughed and stretched his lips into a contented smile. Prowl nodded, said something, and left quickly.

Behind the lieutenant, the spontaneous hubbub resumed again, through which occasional laughter and sighs were sometimes heard. Jazz rolled his shoulder with displeasure. He already knew what these “innocent”, “honest” and wildly curious Autobots were talking about.

He had long been suspected to be Prowl’s partner. Why was that? 

By now, it was starting to annoy Jazz a little. Him--Prowl’s PARTNER?! Unthinkable! Of that datapad-worm? Yes, he’s an excellent tactician and fighter, but you’d fall asleep listening to him. If not that, in the end your processor will eventually become overloaded with binary code. The only two Transformers you could imagine so different in character, would be himself...and Soundwave. Although there were those rumors, too. 

The saboteur turned on his internal player with a quiet sigh. The higher your status, the more gossip. And most often it was completely unjustified. 

He himself was called a slut behind his back. Everybody speculated on how many partners took his port at night, and how many of them the saboteur took; how much highgrade he drank. And all of this nonsense was only devised because the first lieutenant was well-known for his sociability, optimism, frivolous character, and disinterest in traditions. And that he disappeared at night. And came back dusty and scratched, smelling like burning rubber, as if he’d interfaced with a squardrom of warframes.

Speculation.

Jazz stood up and left the “dining room” fast, transforming and going somewhere far away. 

...

The Decepticon base was buried in silence. Those who’d managed to get a cube, gulped down their spoils. Those who weren’t so lucky, laid on the floor, growling quietly. Between all these piles walked Starscream, kicking the most dissatisfied. The reason for the Air Force commander’s anger was very simple. He’d just yet managed to debug the energon dispenser to work on an individual basis in accordance with a mecha’s personal ID. But his “smart” comrades had destroyed the conveyor belt, creating a natural disaster. Squandering harvested energy. Equally angry, and for the same reason, Megatron had closed himself up in his throne room, and was imitating a boiling kettle.

Starscream methodically gave a lecture in discipline, backing up his words with action. Punches.

And then someone dared to bark out that the seeker was having fun with everybody because later Megatron would be having fun with him.

The seeker’s optics flashed and the reckless Decepticon received a warning shot.

A few minutes later, Starscream was already cutting through the air, his wings vibrating with anger.

Him--Megatron’s PARTNER?! Unthinkable! That rude-mannered miner who had no clue about war, smelted to the last chip with cheap swill?! Yes, there had been a time when he’d really admired the Leader. But only in the beginning, before he understood who Megatron really was. Starscream hated him. Dreamed of usurping him. The only thing he recognized in the Decepticon was his strength and determination. His impudence. But no more than that. Megatron did not have that perception that the Supreme Leader should possess. The Decepticons won only thanks to Starscream’s strategic genius. His trine was the best. He was the mastermind of all of the successful raiding plans. He could recall the specs of any of his subordinates.

Gossip. Decepticons did not differ in their curiosity, but believed in any dirty rumor, no matter who was discussed. 

Yes, he stayed with Megatron for the night. To discuss plans. To convince that inveterate felon that it wasn’t possible to simply come and take.

Yes, he did sometimes have to kneel. To save his spark. However, others also knelt in the same way. Identically. But he was characterized as a coward. Idiocy.

The haughty seeker inspired indecent fantasies. He’d learned to ignore the remarks and insinuations, but couldn’t tolerate such blatant lies… 

...

“Die, Decepti-scum! I hope sharkticons eat you, Starscream!”

“It seems the groundpounder is yapping something?!”

Two frames were entwined in a fierce brawl. Two brands, two sides, one fight. Familiar actions, everything to survive, they could be accused of anything but weakness. An acoustic roar resonated with a high-frequency cry.

“Hey… Decepticon… Why are you here? There isn’t even any oil.”

“And you, saboteur? You wanted to scout out the situation?”

The Autobot jerked his spoiler aggressively. “And if that’s it, what’re you going to do without your weapon?”

“Same as you. I’ll pull faces and confess my love to busty squishy girls.”

“And what do you know about love, you cropduster?”

“Oh, yes, you Autobots are so gentle… And this from the main pervert of the Autobots. Already ready to beg me for mercy and expose your port just to survive?”

“Oh, you bastard, I don’t--!”

“What’s that, Jazz? Don’t tell me you’re untouched!”

The saboteur fell silent and abruptly turned away. Both transformers were virtually unarmed -- Starscream had badly damaged his wings and rifles when falling, Jazz’s speakers had disconnected from their slots. The lieutenant felt his faceplate heat up and tried to hide his annoyance. The Decepticon carefully looked at his enemy and couldn’t believe his optics.

“Really?! It’s actually true?! Untouched? You?!”

“And what do you know, Megatron’s berthwarmer?”

It was the seeker’s turn to grind his dentas and spit steam.

“I’ve never been with Megatron!”

Starscream almost broke into a shout. Not only the Decepticons, but also the Autobots. From unjust resentment, the seeker was ready to yell and stomp his feet. And he can’t prove otherwise… But the lieutenant didn’t look any better...

“Starscream, but then why…?

“Gossip. Do you think I can love the one I dream to destroy? And you and Prowl are not…”

“No.”

“I heard at night you’re having a good time with…”

 

“In the race for survival.”

The seeker’s lips curved into an understanding O. There was a painful silence.

“But why do you spend the night in Megatron’s quarters?”

“Your Intelligence reported that? We’re just discussing plans. Listen, is it true you and Soundwave once…”

“No. I just wanted to see his archives.”

Silence dragged on for a long time. Both of them knew the enemy sitting in front of him. Who was unlucky in the same way. But no, they didn’t even think about just getting up and leaving. Jazz recognized this seeker was one of their most dangerous enemies. If he’d been the leader of the Decepticons, the Autobots would’ve had a hard time. Starscream knew he was looking into the blue visor of the best saboteur to ever graduate from Cybertron Academy. Whatever might be said about the commander of the Air Force, he was able to respect the enemy. Though he’d never admit it. 

“Here’s a business proposal, Starscream. I go back and say I was in your base. I watched Megatron and saw you discuss the plan with him at night. He tried to molest you, but you refused him. I’ll describe it colorfully and in detail. In return, you’ll start up a dirty rumor with your comrades that you saw me in a car wash, and there were factory seals on my ports.” 

“Aren’t you afraid that after this everybody’ll start hunting you with one thing in mind?”

“No. I’ve never been caught.”

“I think...it will be...a fair exchange. But...are you really?”

Jazz sighed wearily and opened up the panel on his thigh. The interface-ports were sealed by a dense membrane with an old Cybertonian stamp. Starscream whistled and barely resisted a stupid desire to poke a finger in there. 

“Now I believe.”

“Just don’t forget we’re still enemies, you flying gas can.”

“I’ll kill you the first chance I get.”

...

The next battle, the Decepticons reacted much too strangely to the black-and-white lieutenant, trying to touch his bumper, constantly missing and whining something about an “untouched flower.”

“Feh, Megatron, my mech, up close your face is even more disgusting. No wonder Screamer refused you!”

“Oh, you Quintesson bastard!”

The Decepticons pricked up their audio sensors. The Autobots were barely able to drag the saboteur from the battlefield. 

...

Jazz and Prowl were sitting in the corner again, actively discussing something. There were whispers behind their backs. The saboteur pricked up his audials and smiled. Autobots were betting on who he’d choose as a partner.

But for him, the only bondmate was and will be music. 

...

A tired Starscream came out of Megatron’s compartment and fell in the main hall. Skywarp carefully wrapped his trine-leader in a thermo-cover.

“Do you know anything about the new plan? He accepted your strategy, didn’t he?”

The Air Force commander was smiling at the corners of his lips. Megatron will never understand what politics means. Especially the correct contract with the enemy. Sometimes. On the little things...


End file.
